


天体

by Keyan2814



Category: League of Legends
Genre: #M(?)preg, Dark Cosmic Jhin - Freeform, M/M, odyssey Kayn - Freeform, probably within the range of universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyan2814/pseuds/Keyan2814
Summary: * 皇凯X死兆星烬嘉文四世已死，欲壑难填的凯隐找到了烬。





	天体

**Author's Note:**

> * 放飞自我型写作 下笔混乱 想法诡异 私设乱飞 全无逻辑 没有根源 只爽自己 不管别人  
隐晦车与生了个球预警  
* 两个人的故事有三个人疯  
我冇得理智 只有OOC  
先向拉亚斯特自杀谢罪了

该如何填满一个皇帝的欲望沟壑？扩张统治，众生跪服，或是二者皆有。

凯隐已经获得了足够多，他的成就甚至早已远超上一任无能的皇帝，他在不断建立着属于他的新的纪元。  
但还不够。  
他没能忘记让拉亚斯特也兴奋颤抖的死兆星。那位死兆星轻蔑的话语宛如梦魇，在两相对视之时，对方的眼里甚至只有拉亚斯特，没有他。  
只有拉亚斯特，没有他。  
但现在拉亚斯特的力量属于他了，他是德玛锡安的皇帝，他够资格掌控一切！他够资格让所有生物为他拜服！  
当然也包括那个认为他什么都不是的死兆星。

同类生物在宇宙中总能互相感知，就像是他对奥能、像是过去的拉亚斯特面对任何死兆星生物。  
想要找到谁真是易如反掌！他只需要用心去感受拉亚斯特感受过的能量震颤。  
那种混沌的，却又带着纯粹腐化堕落味道的能量，就是他刚好要寻找的。

对方似乎并不惊异他的到来，星辰流动而成的眼睛仿佛再次对他展露了轻蔑。  
却让凯隐的血液都亢奋跳动着，叫嚣着要让面前的人也向自己臣服。  
就算早就知道死兆星都长着一团奇异腐败的头颅，凯隐也想让面前这个自认高傲的生物褪下他的面具与斗篷。  
不为别的，只是这样的遮遮掩掩太令人生厌。

他朝着那个飘浮在地面上空的人走过去，他走得极快，快到那把古老的镰刀刀刃都在本不该产生摩擦的平面上起了火花。  
那只异动着的紫色黑洞缓慢地转向凯隐，这大概能够被称为“正视”。当然，这个正视的对象依然不是凯隐自己，而是他手里的镰刀。  
“啊……”异界生物浑浊不堪的声音环绕在凯隐的耳边，让人想起拉亚斯特的喋喋不休。但这样的忽远忽近却与耳边的恶魔低语并不相同，“你超脱了自己，很好，但我依旧是你望尘莫及的存在。可悲的拉亚斯特……”  
一语未尽，凯隐已然冲到这个在他征途路上就听过数次名字还自诩“神”的怪物面前，意图扯下烬的面具。  
凯隐没想到的是，死兆星的力量像是某种强力胶水在拉扯着它，他刚挪动它分毫，它就立刻被强大到超过一个行星的引力吸附回去。  
烬挥开凯隐的手向后退了几步，一颗小型星球在凯隐脚底绽开，形成的黑洞拖住了凯隐前进的脚步，将二者的距离又拉至见面之时那样。  
很快凯隐就挥动着镰刀再次拉近了他和烬的距离。消失的瞬间，刀刃穿过了烬头颅与身体之间的部分，而后凯隐才出现在烬的身后。  
若是换作被凯隐征服过的其他什么生物，这已经足以使对方尸首两处，奥能飞溅。  
可惜死兆星本就没有那样的连接处。这是凯隐早就知道的事情。巨镰的锋利刀刃没有对死兆星的身体造成任何损害，仅仅是割破了烬的斗篷兜帽。  
随即这由能量生成的衣物迅速开始了自我缝合，几乎只是一眨眼的时间，它便再度恢复如初。  
“新的考验，真令人激动。”长久以来单方面的屠戮除了能满足凯隐的统治欲望以外都简单得太无趣了，他时常也会想起和拉亚斯特斗争的时光，他的精神和力量都会疯狂涌动得不到半分松懈。  
真正的强者也总该拥有某一个和他旗鼓相当的对手。征服了拉亚斯特，还会有新的异界生物。

凯隐紧握着镰刀转过身，烬像猫头鹰一般先将头颅转了一百八十度，直到那只诡异空洞的紫色眼珠锁定凯隐，烬才轻飘飘地将身体也转过来。  
“My boy，你想从我这里获得什么呢？”  
这一次，死兆星的声音像一股飓风，盘旋在凯隐的头顶，随后径直钻入凯隐的大脑在其间肆虐回荡。多种能量的冲撞让他那宛如细碎金沙倒入星河般的金蓝长发也在无风的宇宙中放肆飞舞。  
凯隐偏了偏头，立刻再次习惯了这种异界生物直入脑髓的交流方式：“你该叫我，凯隐皇帝。”  
“好啊，我的皇帝。你是想要我为你屈膝吗？还是……”烬顿了顿，慢条斯理地将视线又移向了凯隐手中的巨镰，用着讲述有趣故事一样的语调将声音传进凯隐的脑子，“像对拉亚斯特那样，让我变成你的一部分？”  
说着，他那由死兆星能量化成的半透明手指凭空出现，好似惋惜地轻抚过巨镰刀刃，直到镰刀上的金色奥能球体发出细碎嗡鸣。  
“作为皇帝我向你保证，你很快就会知道的。”凯隐握住了对方并不怎么安分的手臂。它异于任何血肉之躯，像流光溢彩的气体呼啸而来却停留在名为身体容器中，虚无缥缈到随时都会飘散破碎，却在凯隐的用力拉扯下安然无恙。“而你现在需要做的事情就是看着我。”  
烬慵懒而高傲的头颅抬起，尽管眼神朝下，可他深不见底的眼眶中也没能映射出凯隐的面容。  
拉拽的力道让飘浮着的躯体更靠近凯隐，他松开了握着巨镰的手让它停留在空中，其间的奥能球体震颤着，直到一整把巨镰都变成金色液体。  
它们在凯隐的身侧跳动着聚在一起，又牵连着分离出去将凯隐和烬圈在金球一般的囚牢里，最后它们一一向着死兆星的方向收紧。  
奥能开始渗透死兆星。

与奥能的初次接触充满了痛苦，金色奥能不加掩饰地侵入死兆星的躯体。  
凯隐的奥能精粹与死兆星内核接触的瞬间，他们脚底下的空间坍塌了。他看到了一切过往，看到了他曾经握住拉亚斯特的瞬间，也看到了星灵自愿在死兆星中腐化的片段。  
这样的景象也同样出现在烬早已被搅乱记忆的头颅里。他欣赏着自己成为腐败终极的时刻，同时不忘嘲笑那个试图控制别人却反过来为人所制的失败死兆星：“一把破旧的镰刀能做出什么伟大成就呢。真失败啊，拉亚斯特。”  
那些尘封旧日的书卷也在脑海中铺开，书页舞动着在耳边发出细碎呢喃：拉亚斯特……凯隐……  
这好像突然激怒了凯隐，他的奥能跟着他一起狂躁起来：“拉亚斯特已经死了！现在这里只有凯隐皇帝！”  
他的奥能，两股属于死兆星却不同的力量，以及被奥能重新刺激激发出的烬身体某处来自星灵的能量，让他们身边的一切时间空间都产生了某种不符合常理的扭曲。  
死兆星头顶上的十字星开始异常闪烁，它由蓝转红，再从红变暗，暗到极致之时又再度亮起，就连他身侧的星辰也失去引力极速下坠到未知的深渊。  
凯隐亦然。他柔顺飘逸翻飞在宇宙中的金蓝长发纠结成辫，又有一些散发着奥能光辉的金丝从凯隐的发梢延伸出来，纠缠在烬因未从欢欣愉悦与挣扎中脱出而自身体内部横生出的半透明手臂上。  
“注视我！记住我！记住宇宙的皇帝！凯隐陛下！”  
“多么尘俗的宏伟野心。我听到它说，它要一切。”

那个可怖头颅开始向凯隐展露真容。它根本就没有任何发声系统，阴恻恻的笑声遥远空灵又无处不在让人无法忽视。  
死兆星吸引、扭曲着周遭的造物，又像要将凯隐的灵魂也抽离。那些金色奥能成串涌入烬的身体——他是不断汲取奥能的无底黑洞。  
凯隐并不恐惧，他的奥能无穷无尽，他只觉得兴奋。  
鬼使神差地，凯隐将手伸进烬身躯上的黑洞中。一个空洞毫无触感的空间，凯隐除了能感觉到自己手臂的存在以外再也没有别的感受。  
但他退出之后发现，他从烬的身体里拿出了一枚星球，全新的奥能生机正在他的掌心活跃。  
像是炫耀自己的美丽，透体的紫光泛起，分明看不出表情的脑袋却无声地向对方展现着高傲与自信。  
全神注目下，他的身体是连通另一个空间的出入口，甚至能透过它看到浩瀚宇宙。所见者怎能不为这样绝美的无垠心动？只要足够强大到能将手伸进其间，就能将几千光年外甚至于来自另一空间的星球掌握在手中。  
多棒啊，这就是死兆星的身体吗，拉亚斯特？你瞒着我的事情可太多了。

烬向凯隐展现了一切。他带来湮灭与生机，他是毁灭的终极，也是万物永恒的起源。  
他们像在宇宙中创造出了再无其他人能登顶的高峰，他们就站在无人能够触摸的顶端，俯瞰万物。

“比起屈膝膜拜，还是让你居于身下，更有价值。”  
“或许未来某天，My boy。”

明明近在咫尺，烬的声音却仿佛来自另一个空间。它和所有的景象急速倒退，最终淹没在时间洪流中。

下一瞬间凯隐回过神，他的手上握着一把长着眼睛的巨镰，它正凝视着他，发出叹息一般的声音：  
拉亚斯特。  
但当它注意到上一个瞬间突然在凯隐另一只手里凭空出现的物品时，它发出了惊愕的、难以被当下的凯隐理解的叫声。

那是来自死兆星的星界球体。

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾部分一小段场景来自官方宇宙小说。


End file.
